degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Becky-Jack Friendship
The friendship between Becky Baker and Jack Jones began in season 13 of Degrassi. Friendship History Overview The girls first met when Jack was invited to join Becky and Imogen's group in class. Being that Jack was new, the girls wanted to make her feel welcome, and invited her to the mall, and to Becky's house for cookies. Becky soon realized that Jack had far more in common with Imogen than she did with her, and knowing that Imogen had a crush on Jack, she became uncomfortable and felt as though she was a third wheel. After a little while, Becky came to realize that Jack wasn't trying to steal Imogen away from her, and the two began a friendship. Jack was shown helping Becky try online dating, and accompanies her, along with Imogen on her date with Chris. After Jack and Imogen break-up, Becky helps Imogen win her back on prom night. Season 13 In What It's Like, Jack joins Imogen and Becky's group. Jack and Imogen get along well, and Imogen invites her to study with her and Becky after school. After school, the three are all studying, and Imogen and Jack have many similar interests. Jack invites Imogen to go to the gallery with her the next day, but Becky reminds Imogen that she promised to go dress shopping with her. Imogen invites Jack to go with them, which she hesitantly accepts. After school, Imogen, Becky, and Jack are hanging out again, though Becky gets Jack out of the room so that she could ask Imogen to the semi-formal. In Close to Me, Jack, Becky, and Imogen work on their group project together. After Imogen leaves, Jack tells Becky that she wants to ask Imogen to the dance, but Becky reveals that her and Imogen are already going together. Jack is confused since Becky is not gay, and tells her that Imogen will be hurt if she finds out that Becky is leading her on. At the dance, Jack watches Becky and Imogen try and dance. Later, Becky finds Jack at the dance, and tells her that she was right. She pushes her to go ask Imogen to dance. In Hypnotize, Jack is seen on the windowsill in class as Imogen watches her. Becky urges Imogen to ask her out and drags Imogen up to Jack, who doesn't know what is going on. Imogen asks her out and Jack says that she has something planned for that night. In Out of My Head, Jack comes up to Imogen and Becky and greets them. Becky asks if she has seen Imogen's design for the fashion show, and Jack says that the designs are nice, but doesn't seem too interested in them. Imogen is determined to impress Jack by making the dresses better, but it turns into a disaster, which upsets Becky that Imogen ruined the show just to impress her. Trivia *They are both friends with Imogen Moreno. *Becky was briefly jealous of Jack when she and Imogen became interested in each other. *They both made their final appearances in Finally (2). Gallery Becky-jack.jpg Jack-Imogen-Becky .jpg becky-imogen-jack.jpg 89yuiyuiyuiyui.png Kitchen.jpg Her bhhbughh.jpg 978yiyyuiyui.png Ereerr54.png 10013306 10152881422154119 620202759 n.jpg Uiiui889io.png Beckyetc.jpg BIJ.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 13 Category:Friendships Category:Season 14